Talk:Arishok
Similar vein to how Orisino was first confirmed Considering that Orisino was confirmed by the addon page at the official site I thought to create an article based on the character that we know will appear. We simply do not know his role yet Balitant (talk) 05:03, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Only One Arishok? What source is there to prove there is only one Arishok? For the most part the Arishok is basically a general. Why would the qunari have only one general to ensure the safety of the qunari forces in Par Vallon and Seheron as well as Rivain, oversee the war with the Tevinter Imperium and for some reason launch a separate invasion of Kirkwall? If a Arishok is soon high on the hierarchy what is he doing on the battlefield. I find it unlikely and there have to be more between large qunari military battalions.--Ironreaper (talk) 03:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Only One Arishok? The Arishok does not personally endanger himself for most of DAII, nor does he even seek to make war upon his immediate surroundings until provoked by a series of direct attacks. The Arishok is initially residing peacefully in Kirkwall and has been doing so for a long period of time prior to the beginning of DA/DAII, so he might be the leader of all armies outside Pal Vallon and other quanari lands, who would report to other authorities because the area is not considered a "war zone." However, I still it also seems unlikely that there is only one Arishok. Yes.... there is only one Arishok I had my doubts until I saw this video posted by some german game site on youtube (it is not pirated so its safe)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INl33bo0Vn8 . There are three leaders of the Qunari, referred to as the "Triumvirate", and the Arishok is one of them. Now I have some info to add to the qunari page. Balitant (talk) 08:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) If anything the video confirms the opposite in my opinion, its seams apparent that "Arishok" is an institution, an organization of high level military leadership. Its extremely doubtful that Hawk would be encountering one of the three supreme leaders of the second most powerful nation in Thedas, without it being explicitly mentioned. All Qunari society appears to be completely collectivized, so most likely there is a body of Arishoks within the "Arishok." Another point supporting this is Sten's commentary in origins; he refers to "the Arishok" in a way I think could only be relevant to an institution; "The Arishok asked 'what is the blight'" this question thus sparking Sten's whole mission, from the implication of his phrasing, it seams unlikely to be a single individual, rather a council. So far every Qunari name/rank has been part of larger institution with other members, I can't see any real proof to contrary. I think until there is a specific reference to the Kirkwall Arishok being "the Arishok," his page should address him simply as a general, instead of a unique supreme leader. --AProgMan (talk) 05:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers! Can somebody add spoiler tags to the "involvement" section? It reveals a lot about Isabela's backstory which you really wouldn't expect if looking up just a bit of info on Qunari culture. - Ancestralmask (talk) 15:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 'Respect' Achievement? How does one get the achievement for earning the Arishok's respect? I chose all the honorable options in my conversations (I think...).--John117XL (talk) 03:07, March 15, 2011 (UTC) * Make sure you tell him the truth about all the missions that involve the qunari problem. According to the strategy guide, the Arishok likes honesty and doesn't approve of dodging the truth or straight out lying to him.--J Shepard (talk) 14:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC) * You have to do 5 or 6 items from the list on Arishok page. I am not sure if bringing Fenris for the first meeting helps, but I recived the achievement after these steps - brought Fenris, chose Future Profits, told him about killing Arvaraad during Shepherding Wolves, informed him of missing envoys, selected Do not hide in Offered and Lost and informed him of dead envoys. So you dont have to tell him about isabela or take his side in coversation about elves. --AriesCZ (talk) 19:01, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Here's something to consider. Tell him about killing Arvaraad during Shepherding Wolves. See him the Arishok before the meeting. Kill the Quanari-giving them a worthy death by a worthy foe. Tell the viscount not to hide or burn the bodies. (Ok to lie to him.) Then see the Arishok right after the fight and tell him you killed his delegation. This should help with this achievement. --Diosprometheus (talk) 19:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Voice of the Arishok Does anyone know who voices the Arishok in D.A.II., because who ever he is I think he did a great job!!!--J Shepard (talk) 13:11, March 18, 2011 (UTC) That duel was totally bogus... The first time I fought the Arishok playing as a mage he beated the crap out of me, but once you see his attacking pattern, the battle is so over. I just ran in circles, invoked my dog to annoy him (you can do this, no penalty), and the rest was Petrify-Crushing Prison-Stonefist-Tempest over and over again. I didn't used a single health potion. Let's hope the next patch does some major rebalancing... --Dairydian (talk) 00:49, March 23, 2011 (UTC) The mind blast spell also works wonders on him, allowing you to beat the crap out of him.--Diosprometheus (talk) 14:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) A Worthy Rival I did NOT bring Fenris to any Qunari meeting. I informed him of the deaths after Shepherding Wolves. I informed him of the envoy gone missing before speaking to the man at the Hanged Man in act 2. I told the Viscount to not hide what had happened. I then went to the Arishok to tell him what happened, and that unlocked the achievement. (The last two things to do in act 2 was not necessary). (talk) 19:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Splitting up Arishok This page is huge. Maybe it would be in its best interest if we keep this page and relocate all of the Duel and Boss information to one titled "Arishok (Tactics)" with a link at the top to clean it up. Thoughts?--Kuzzzzco (talk) 22:40, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Turning this into a disambiguation page Seeing as the Sten is going to be the new Arishok (or someone else in the future), we need to remember that the Arishok is a title and not a name. Thus it might be required in the future to create a separate article for the Qunari who is holding the title of the Arishok and then 2 separate pages for the old Arishok and the new one. 22:50, September 2, 2012 (UTC) : I definitely support this idea no matter when it occurs, I think it is/will be needed for both Arishok and Sten. 23:26, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's better to keep this article about the character, but create (when the time comes) another article for the title rather than make this page into a disambiguation one. I think in some cases it's better to give priority for pages that are likely highly linked and searched (e.g., "Sten" should stay as Sten for the character). 12:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :: Good point, it is far simpler to create new pages with modified names and use for links at the top. Changing what is already well established is a needless headache. But I still think that stens merit their own page too. ;) 10:15, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I'd rather rename this article into "Arishok (character)" and create a separate article "Arishok (title)" with a list of "Notable Arishoks". Asherinka (talk) 08:50, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :Its gone over in articles regarding the Qun, specifically the Triumvirate page. Considering how small such an article would be (shorter than the Triumvirate article I'm guessing), there does not seem to be a great need for such an article (at this moment). Balitant (talk) 10:46, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I've created the page Arishok (title). I don't support renaming the page to Arishok (character), though would be apathetic towards renaming it to "The Arishok" if people feel the character needs to be further separated from the title. 15:59, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Odd Trivia I was reading through the trivia idly the other day, and noticed the small note about the Arishok possibly knowing the Cleanse ability judging from the Destiny trailer for Dragon Age II. I suggest its removal since there is no way to substantiate it, and also I can think of no reasons why the Qunari would even have cause to know templar talents; given the Order's lack of desire to share them and the hostilities between the Qunari and Andrastian Thedas. Thoughts? EzzyD (talk) 20:22, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Qunari? Fyi, Qunari isn't a race so you should change that... it's a religion. --Xel87 (talk) 00:43, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Well I would contend that if anything the Qun is more of a societal structure than an organized religion along the lines of say, the Chantry. But as for why we use the term Qunari, instead of the antiquated "Kossith", you can check out the lead writer's F.A.Q. on the subject here: http://dgaider.tumblr.com/post/75700404067/on-qunari-and-kossith-and-never-the-twain-shall-meet - 00:46, October 24, 2014 (UTC)